Child
by Redpuff
Summary: (Modern AU). 14yo Eren has had a crush on Levi, a clean freak cat owner, for a very long time, and he decides that he better do something about it, much to Levi's torment. Now or never


Eren was a very energetic little boy from next door that seemed to have a -big- crush on Levi. He used to get good grades and was incredibly brave.

Levi was a crazy cat owner, clean freak and a Civil Engineer. And he had to deal with a kid clinging to his leg and kissing his cheek.

While Eren's mom thought it was sort of adorable, his older sister Mikasa thought it was outrageous and Levi could not agree more.

The scenario is The Three Titans grocery store.

"Oh, Levi-san, what are you doing here?" Levi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at hearing the voice of the kid.

Levi eyed Eren, who had some groceries on a little cart, nervous because Eren sometimes got clingy, especially when they were alone; now that the student was fourteen he controlled himself a bit more, but he always looked for a way to touch the older one.

"Just buying milk for my cats," a little laugh "What's so funny, Eren?"

"Nothing, I just think it's cute!" Eren smiled and, after realizing that he just said a very -apparently, to him- embarrassing thing, he added "I mean, the way you care so much about your cats!"

Levi noticed the blushing face of the teen. He smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. Eren let out a sound that made it clear that Levi's action only made it even more embarrassing for him, though he was content that Levi was the one touching him first.

Eren was cute; strong; stubborn; probably popular. Why did he had a crush on a person like Levi?

He stopped ruffling the teen's hair, noticing how Eren frowned when he stopped, and got back to selecting the right brand of milk. His cats were pretty picky.

The older just sighed. _This kid deserves so much better than just a clean freak cat owner._

"You should hurry up, Eren, and go back to your house".

Eren blinked, and then looked down, the blushing still present. Levi turned his attention back to the products.

The fourteen years old looked around, as if looking for someone else, and then bit his lip.

"Levi-san" the mentioned turned his head around, and Eren kissed him. The soft kid's lips met his chapped ones in a seemingly chaste kiss.

Levi froze, he could not move, he just kissed a fourteen years old boy. He was going to lose his cats; he was going to go to jail.

Eren stopped the kiss, looking red as a tomato.

"Sorry."

Levi just blinked, said "don't worry", and decided that the floor looked like a good place to sit down and let everything sink in. But he just stood in place, mainly because his OCD would scream if he ever sat on a grocery store's floor.

"Levi-san, I'm sorry".

"No, Eren, it's ok. Go back to your mom" he said, barely audibly, feeling dizzy. He heard Eren sob after a moment, and then the teenager grabbed his little cart and went to pay for his groceries.

Levi stayed still for a moment. When he decided he was done with being so pathetic, he grabbed his cat's favorite brand of milk and marched to the cashier. When he made it to the exit he heard a loud noise, and screams. Some employees had rushed outside.

He raised an eyebrow, confused and exited the store. His heart dropped.

Was that Eren?

_Shit._

Eren had been run over by a car. He had cuts on all of his body, the blood streaming down his head was alarming; his legs and arms appeared to be broken.

He did not have the time to think. "Eren!"

The man that had run over poor Eren was calling the paramedics and a lot of people were gathering around the kid. Levi dropped his groceries and pushed his way to Eren.

His beautiful green eyes, sleepy and faint. Levi then took his phone out and rang Eren's mother.

"Mrs. Yeager! Come quick to the The Three Titans store, your son's been on an accident, please hurry up- Yes, it's Eren!" He hung. "Did someone called the paramedics?!" a person said yes but he ignored them and made the call himself. "If you're not a doctor, then don't touch him!" he spat at the old woman who was babbling about knowing what to do in that sort of situation; she bit her lip and backpedaled.

"Le...

"Ha?" He looked at the kid, who was badly bruised and his face was covered in his own blood.

"Levi-san..."

"Don't talk, Eren".

The kid smiled.

"Can I… do it again?"

Levi felt his heart stop.

And then Eren closed his eyes.

* * *

_So my first language is not english, so please let me know if I made a mistake and your eyes are bleeding :D, or don't, anyways I didn't mean it!_

_I wanted something fluffy, but then my hand slipped._


End file.
